The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to an electrical connector for connecting with an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) having a stuffer bar for being inserted into a housing of the connector to secure the FPC therein.
An electrical connector for connection with an FPC usually comprises an insulative housing and a shielding shell adapted to surround the housing. A plurality of terminals are mounted to the housing proximate a mating face thereof. The FPC is inserted into the housing from a mounting face of the housing opposite the mating face to contact the terminals. A pressing member is pivotally mounted to the housing proximate the mounting face for being rotated to press against the FPC thereby securing the FPC within the housing. Pertinent prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,545.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrical connector 1 for connection with an FPC 2 comprises an insulative housing 10 and a first conductive shell 11 adapted to partially surround the housing 10. A plurality of passageways 100 is defined through the housing 10 for receiving corresponding terminals 12. Each terminal 12 includes contact portions 110 and a terminal portion 120 opposite the contact portions 110. The FPC 2 is inserted into the housing 10 from a rear face thereof and a signal pattern 21 of the FPC 2 contacts the terminal portions 120 of the terminals 12. A pressing member 13 is pivotally mounted to the housing 10 proximate the rear face. A second shielding shell 20 partially surrounds the pressing member 13. The pressing member 13 is rotated to press against the FPC 2 around a predetermined axis X thereby securing the FPC 2 within the housing 10 and providing a reliable engagement between the signal pattern 21 of the FPC 2 and the terminal portions 120. Simultaneously, the second shell 20 contacts a shielding pattern 22 of the FPC 2.
Due to current trends, different components of a device are often manufactured at different plants. The components are then transported to another plant to complete assembly of the device. Thus, a structure of each component must be suitable for long distance transportation. The connector 1 is transported in the form of FIG. 1 to be assembled with the FPC 2 to get the configuration of FIG. 2. During the transportation, however, the second shell 20 and the pressing member 13 may be damaged after colliding with other parts of the connector 1 or with unexpected objects outside the connector 1 during transport due to a pivotal movement of the pressing member 13 and the shell 20. Furthermore, the pressing member 13 and the second shell 20 have a complex structure thereby making manufacture both time and cost inefficient.